One Week, One Birthday, Two Memories
by ncisabbylover
Summary: This is a story set a week after Gibbs left. It's on Kate's birthday. You have to read it to find out. This is now complete! Sorry the last chapter is really short. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

One Week, One Birthday, Two memories.

"Gibbs…?" Gibbs put a finger over Abby's lips and kissed her gently on the check. He walked away to Ziva and Abby was left standing there with a horrified look on her face.

1 week later

"I still can't believe he's gone." Tony said to McGee and Ziva.

"Well he is and you need to get back to work." Came the directors voice from around the corner. "Yes, won't happen again." Came DiNozzo's fast reply. He was used to having to reply fast and had long since given up trying to defend himself especially with Gibbs.

He sat back and let his mind drift for a while. It drifted to Abby down stairs. She hadn't been herself since Gibbs' left. She hadn't been as cheery, she was binging on junk food, and every time she answered the phone she asked if it was Gibbs who was calling. He decided it was his duty to go see how she was doing, after all today marked a week since Gibbs' resignation. When he got down there he saw her at her desk cuddling Bert. "Hey, how's it going."

"Do you know what today is?" Was Abby's reply.

"I know it's been a week since Gibbs left."

"It is also Kate's birthday." She said as she squeezed Bert and went for another handful of jelly beans. Tony grabbed her hand and stopped her. "This binging has got to stop. How about we go visit Kate's grave and give her some flowers."

"Do we have to call it her grave? Can't we call it her resting place or home or something, anything but grave." She looked up at Tony sincerely.

"Okay sure let's go to Kate's resting place and give her a birthday present."

"Cool. But before we go I have to make one phone call," She said as an email arrived on her computer. "I'll meet you in the bullpen in ten."

"okay." As soon as Tony was in the elevator she called the number that had arrived in the email. "Hey, can I please speak to Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" She asked, it didn't sound right without the "special agent" at the front. "Sure." The lady held the phone away from her mouth, "Senòr Gibbs? Phone call for you."

"Who would call me?" he questioned out loud as he reached for the phone. "Gibbs."

"Gibbs? Hey it's me, Abby. I need to ask you something."

"Abby? How did you get this number?"

"It doesn't matter how I got it what does matter is what type of flowers you want me to get." Gibbs knew exactly what she was talking about, they had down this every year since she died. "Umm… Roses. I mean red roses." He corrected knowing that she would most probably get black. "Okay, Tony's taking me down. Are you ever going to come back?" She asked a little whimper in her voice.

"Maybe. I got to go Abbs. Call me later if you are feeling lonely or want to talk just don't give the number to the others."

"Okay, bye."

"Semper Fi, Abbs, Semper Fi." And with that he hung up. Abby put the phone down and gathered her things. She ran up the stairs and went to meet Tony in the bullpen.

"Wait!" she said and picked up McGee's phone. "What flowers ducky?" He also knew what she was talking about. "Poppies, my dear."

"Okay." She said as she hung up.

"Ready?" Tony asked.

"Ready." Abby said with certainty.

To be contiued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Company

As they approached the cemetery a few hours later(it was hard to find a flower shop with black roses that were just right) something was hinky…something was out of place and Abby could sense it. "Tony, something's wrong?"

"What? You okay."

"Not me, here there is something umm… hinky about it."

"Maybe it's cause you're in a cemetery?" Tony said looking around.

"No, it's something else." She said running towards Kate's "Resting Place." There was something wrong. The dirt on the grave had been dug up, disturbed. As Abby saw it she let a slight, whimpered scream. "O' My Gosh!" she exclaimed. Tony ran to where she was as he had stayed behind and walked. "What?" Tony asked. Abby didn't have to reply he could see what was up. There was the hand of a decomposing body sticking out the top.

When the other agents arrived and the investigation was underway Tony went to check on Abby who was sitting in the car. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just that I would never have imagined this would happen. It's not right."

"I know Abby, I know. You want to go back to the Navy Yard?"

"Nah, I'll wait for you besides there's nothing to do at the lab if the evidence isn't there with me. I just need some time alone." She replied obviously trying to get rid of Tony. As soon as he was out of sight she punched the number into her cell for the second time that day. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, please." She asked again, he needed to know.

"What's up Abbs." He was the only one she would let call her "Abbs" since he left.

"Kate's had company." Was her reply.

"What?" Gibbs asked not understanding.

"Someone was buried in a shallow grave on top of her."

"Crap"

"They're going over the scene. Just thought you should know."

"Thanks Abbs, keep me updated."

"I will. Talk to ya soon Gibbs."

"Bye Abbs."

As soon as she hung up she was grabbed from behind. As she struggled for freedom her attacker put something over her mouth. It was a cloth with chloroform. She stopped struggling as the chemical overwhelmed her.


	3. Chapter 3

When Abby woke up she was in a dark room. No not a room an abandoned prison cell. It had three walls and a wall of bars, a toilet, a pathetic excuse for a bed, and a really disgusting floor. As Abby became more orientated she stood up and walked to the bars. As she looked out she could see the other prison cells with women in them. Some dead, some barely alive. There must have been about 10 or 15 people in there! One of them saw her and started to say something but was interrupted by a harsh, "Shut up" coming from up the hall. Abby guessed it was the kidnapper's.

When Tony went back to the car to find that Abby wasn't there he got a little concerned, they were in a cemetery after all, but he just thought, "Abby's a big girl she can take care of herself. Besides I bet she just went for something to eat or to make a call or something. She'll come back."

When she didn't come back after an hour when it was time to go he became more concerned. "McGee!" He yelled, "You seen Abby?"

"Nope, haven't seen her since she left the crime scene."

"Ziva?"

"No, I haven't seen her all day."

As he turned away he dialed her number into his phone. Something started to ring just feet away from him. He looked around and then picked up Abby's phone. Something was wrong. She wouldn't leave her phone behind no matter where she went or what was happening. He opened it and saw 2 missed calls and a txt message show up. His was the first missed call, the second was from a number he didn't recognize, but it was the txt message that got his attention when he opened it. It was a video message. It was Abby and she was being stuffed into the back of a van, unconscious. He dialed the number he didn't recognize into his phone and when they picked up it was very obvious who it was. "What the..? Did Abby give you this number DiNozzo? I told her not to. Why the hell are you calling me?"

Tony was speechless for a second, "Uh… Hey Boss… I mean Gibbs… I mean umm."

"DiNozzo! Why the hell did you call me?"

"Because you were umm… the last missed call on Abby's umm… phone."

"So first you steal my phone and now Abby's? Put her on for a sec."

"I didn't steal her..." He started to defend himself getting back into the habit of it, "I mean she's not here Gibbs, she's been kidnapped."

"Arh Crap!"

"She was at the cemetery.." DiNozzo started but was then interrupted by Gibbs.

"Yeah, I know the story she told me. My gut was telling me something wasn't right as soon as we hung up."

"We're gonna find her Gibbs."

_Beep Beep Beep _

Gibbs had hung up.

As Abby's eyes adjusted to the light she could see what looked like food. Not much but food. She wasn't game to eat it. She would rather starve than eat something that was poisoned. Out side her cell she herd a door bang and then all the women started to talk. The woman in the cell next to her extended her hand. "I'm Greta."

"I'm Abby. Where are we, whose doing this and why."

"Well we are in an abandoned prison, apparently the guy whose doing this is called David something-or-other, I think it starts with 'T' and no one knows why. He keeps saying something about his sister."

"Wow, how long have you been in here?"

"Personally, I've been here for about 2 weeks but some of these girls have been here much longer. By the way you should eat the food. It's not poisoned, it's the only reason we're still here."

"What does he do to you?"

"Well, basically we don't talk when he's here or we get beaten to just about death and then he leaves us. He does that to everyone eventually even if there isn't a reason."

"How have you survived?"

"Our training. All of us are from one agency or another, FBI, ATF, CIA. Where you from?"

"I'm the lab tech at NCIS…"


	4. Chapter 4

"What do we know?" Gibbs almost yelled across the bull pen. He might not be an NCIS agent anymore but he still had contacts. At the sound of his voice everyone looked up surprised at he sudden return but grateful none the less. "Ahh… Hi Boss, I mean sir, I mean Gibbs, Boss sir."

"Do I still look like your boss DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked but didn't wait for an answer, "Do we know anything yet? Where is she, can we track her through GPS?"

"Ahh…" Tony started then got it together, "She went missing about 2 hours ago from just outside a crime scene. She doesn't have he phone, I found it a few feet away from where she was abducted." Tony said in a very professional and boss-like way.

"I'm going to see the director," Gibbs said, "You had better have something for me when I get back." He ordered going back into boss-mode as he walked up the stairs to the director's office. Tony, Ziva, and McGee just stood there trying to grasp what just happened. "Get going." Gibbs yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, Boss," they all said in unison and started rushing around.

* * *

"Agent Gibbs, I mean sir, the director's in a meeting." Cynthia said.

"Well this can't wait, get her out of the meeting." Gibbs said a bit frustrated.

"She's almost done. She's due to finish in five minutes."

"I don't have five minutes."

"Okay I'll see what I can do." Cynthia said picking up the phone, "Director, Gibbs is here and he says he needs to talk to you and it is urgent." After a short break when Jenny was talking she hung up. "You may go in."

"Thanks" Gibbs said and Cynthia was a bit taken back by the politeness.

"Gibbs, what is so urgent that you have to interrupt my teleconference meeting with the president." Director Jenny asked as she walked into her office from MTAC.

"Do you know about Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"I've been in important meetings since I came in this morning. I don't have time to deal with whatever problem Abby is having. Wait a second, is she okay, why are you even here? Shouldn't you be on a beach somewhere in Mexico?" Jenny asked puzzled.

"Probably, but when the closest person I've had to a daughter since Kelly died is kidnapped I'm not going to sit back and wait for my old team to figure out what to do." Gibbs said so quickly it was slurred. "What happened to her?" Jenny asked still confused.

"I just said, she was kidnapped. She was with DiNozzo at Kate's grave when they found a body and Abby was kidnapped. I need a temporary reinstatement. NOW!" Gibbs demanded. "Okay, I'll do one up for you."

* * *

"Good, I need to go see Ducky." Gibbs said as he walked out the room.

"Duck, what have you got for me?"

"Jethro, are you back for Abigail?"

"No, I'm just reinstated for any old case. What have you got?"

"The body was female, late twenties, early thirties. I have sent tissue samples up to Ab…" He stopped and then started again, "Up to the lab to see if we can find out who it is."

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Abby asked Greta in the cell next to her, "I'm not trained, I'm only a lab tech, sure I've had bad experiences and have fought people off but I don't know whether I can handle this."

"You'll be fine, you need to have positive thoughts." Greta said. "Do you think they will be out looking for you?"

"I hope so. I just wish…" Abby didn't finish.

"Just wish what?" Greta asked.

"I trust the team to find me but the two people I trust most can't do anything." Abby said starting to cry. "Why not?" Greta asked concerned about her new friend.

"Well one is dead, I was visiting her when I was abducted. The other well, he retired a week ago and he's in Mexico. I was talking to him just before I was abducted. He is the best father I've ever had. My own father was never around." Abby said the memories paining her. "Ohh… Well I'm sure they will find us." Greta said with a hint of hope in her voice.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Ohh… Well I'm sure they will find us." Greta said with a hint of hope in her voice. _

The door slammed open and the bright lights were turned on, giving Abby, after her eyes adjusted, a full view of her surroundings and a better look at their abductor. _'Oh my gosh,' _Abby thought as she looked at him, _'it can't be… it is, its Kate's brother. David. David Todd. Oh no.' _Abby knew that this wasn't good. David had a history of violence, nothing to serious, a couple of fist fights and he had hit Kate once or twice. Overall he didn't seem to be such a bad guy though. As she looked around at the other cells she noticed one with two people in it. One was still in a shadow so she couldn't see exactly what they looked like but the other was only a child. She was about 4 years old and looked so much like Kate. Abby figured it must be Kate's niece. She was jerked from he thoughts when Greta's cell was opened harshly. She was dragged out by her arm. _'Hurry up and find me… Gibbs.' _If she had learnt anything from Gibbs it was to trust her gut and her gut was telling her two things: 1- she was hungry and 2-that some way or some how Gibbs knew something was up.

------------------------

The temporary lab tech was nervous, Gibbs could sense it. "I'm running the DNA through all the sys…systems I can think o...off." She stuttered.

"Call me when you have something." Gibbs said harshly going to the elevator. Once in he flicked the emergency switch. "Damn it Abs." He said out loud. He stood in thought for a while before heading back up to the squad room. "What have you got?" He almost yelled. "Ur…ahh, I'm about to go pick up the security cameras from the cemetery to se if Abby's on them." Tony said.

"Why are you still here, DiNozzo?" Gibbs retaliated. With that DiNozzo ran out of the building. "Ziva, what have you got?" Gibbs asked immediately after he left.

Ziva didn't even start to speak before McGee interrupted. "Gibbs, did you know Kate had a daughter?"

"No, since when?" Gibbs asked with sudden interest.

"She was in the Secret Service, went on maternity leave and came back straight after the baby was supposed to be born."

"Suppose to, McGee?"

"She supposedly had a miscarriage but the child was actually put into protection with one of Kate's brothers, David, She had to be kept there because of the dangers of Kate's job."

"Hold old is this child, and what's its name?" Ziva asked with concern in her face. Her name is Bethany Mary Todd and she is turning 5 next month." McGee started but before he could continue with whatever he was saying Ziva chimed in, "A young girl of the same name and age was reported missing with her father by Janet Todd almost a year ago. Also…" McGee interrupted getting off the phone that he picked up when Ziva started talking. "It's the same girl, shortly after that Janet Todd was also reported missing. Janet was Kate's sister, David was her brother they were taking care of her daughter."

"How is this going to help us find Abby?" Gibbs practically yelled.

"Because Janet is one of 2 dozen missing agents resembling or associated with Kate. They are thinking this could be a revenge thing."

"Get me the names and the agencies pronto!" Gibbs demanded then headed to the elevator, "I'm going for coffee."

-----------------------

After what seemed like forever Greta was brought back to her cell and David left. "What happened? What did he do to you?" Abby asked all at once.

"He just interrogated me, something about his sister."

"His sister worked for NCIS, she was my best friend, she looked quite like you, what did he actually ask?" Abby informed her.

"If I knew anything about her death, if I knew who was responsible, if I was responsible. When I said I didn't know anything he started hitting me."

"He's gone psycho. Hey do you know who that little girl is in that cell?" Abby asked the question that had been burning inside of her. "No I don't sorry, all I know is that she never gets hit neither does the other lady."

"She looks enough like Kate to be her daughter but I doubt it." Abby commented.

"Say do you know what happened to Kate?" Greta asked wanting to try and make some sense of this guy. "Yeah she was ahh…" Abby's eyes started to fill with tears, she only ever talked about Kate's death to Gibbs and very rarely Tony, "She was shot by a… a terrorist named Ari Haswari. It was to cause our team leader pain. Ari was shot a few weeks after Kate's death by his step-sister Ziva to protect Gibbs, our team leader, or should I say old team leader." Abby said with tears threatening to fall again but she pushed them back.

------------------

When Gibbs got back with coffee in hand McGee jumped down his throat, "Why didn't you answer your phone? O well never mind the body belonged to FBI Agent Jaclyn Parker. She looks just like Kate," McGee said quickly putting the image up on the screen and continuing to speak in a blur of words, "I also think I might have found where Abby is. I remembered that as a precaution after last time Abby put a GPS in her wrist cuffs. I tracked it to an old prison 20 minutes north of here." McGee said gearing up and following his boss down to the car park. "The truck is ready to go with Tony and Ziva in it."

"Let's hope we're too late." Gibbs said.

-----------------------

Just then the lights flickered back on and David came to Abby's cell and dragged her out. She was dragged to an old interrogation room that obviously had been used b him before by the blood scattered everywhere. "What happened to my sister?" David asked pushing Abby into a chair. "She was killed by a terrorist sniper." Abby said calmly.

"LIAR!" David screamed and slapped her across the face…

----------------

"She's still there, I've got a bad feeling Gibbs." McGee said.

"So do I." Gibbs stated simply and kept driving at the fastest possible speed.

---------------------------

"Who killed her, what happened, and don't give me this terrorist bull." David demanded grabbing her arm tightly.

"It's the truth and the terrorist was killed a few weeks after he killed Kate."

"I told you not to lie!" David screamed and broke her delicate arm. Abby screamed in pain.

--------------------------

The agents ran out of the car and into the abandoned prison. They had gotten there in 10 minutes with Gibbs driving. They all knew what to do and quickly cleared the main room and turned the lights on. They found all the women in cells and ran down checking each one for Abby. "Abby's not here!" Gibbs yelled.

"Abby? She's in the interrogation room!" Greta called from her cell.

"Dinozzo, David, McGee call an ambulance and get these women out of here. I'll go find Abs." Gibbs ordered and they went to work.

----------------------------------------------

"Tell me now or I'll break the other arm!" David ordered grabbing her other arm.

"I told you already!" Abby yelled at him, just as David was about to break her arm Gibbs burst through the door.

"Let her go now!" Gibbs ordered.

"Gibbs!" Abby yelled. David pulled a gun out and pointed it at Abby's head.

"Drop the weapon or I'll shoot you." Gibbs practically yelled. He didn't and after about 30 seconds he was on the floor. Gibbs ran over and Abby jumped into his arms forgetting about her broken arm. Gibbs caught her just in time and carried her out to the waiting ambulances. She passed out on the way.


	6. Chapter 6

He sat beside Abby in the hospital. She still hadn't woken up yet. It had been 12 hours. The doctors said she would be fine and wake up when her body had properly rested. That didn't stop him from worrying. Just then he felt something grab his hand.

"Gibbs?"

"Abby, you're awake. Thank God. I was really worried about you."

"Gibbs? What are you doing here? You're retired and in Mexico. You shouldn't be… wait where are we." Abby asked looking around. She was wondering why she was in a hospital.

"You at Bethesda. Do you remember what happened?" Gibbs answered and asked.

"I don't even know why I'm here." Abby asked getting a bit upset.

"It's ok Abs, I'll explain it later. You still need to rest."

"Are you going to stay?" Abby asked looking straight into his deep blue eyes.

"I'll be here till you're out of this place. I'm not going to leave you." Gibbs asked not fully understanding the question.

"I mean are you going to come back to NCIS?" Abby asked.

"I don't know." Gibbs said, "Would you like to know what happened to you?" Gibbs asked sincerely.

"Please." Abby answered and Gibbs told her the story. After the story she asked again, "Are you going to come back to NCIS." She had decided in her mind that if he didn't come that she couldn't go back there.

"We'll just see, okay?"

"Okay."

Abby got out of hospital the next week. She headed off to work not knowing what was going to happen.

"Abby, are you sure you are ready to be here?" Director Shepherd asked.

"I don't know, it depends."

"On what?"

"Is Gibbs coming back?" She said straight to the point not wanting to stall any longer."

"I'm not sure." Jen said with a bit of a smile on her face, Abby didn't notice.

"Oh… ok" Abby said disappointed and walked out and down the stairs. When she arrived at the bottom there was someone there to greet her. "Gibbs!" Abby said and jumped into his arms.

"It's okay Abs, I will always be here for you." He said.

"So you're leaving again?" She asked pulling away.

"Never." Gibbs answered and she hugged him even tighter.


End file.
